


Taking for granted

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'No, not another word from you young man, off you go’ she waved her hand in front of her face ‘you smell like dirty socks!’ <br/>Sherlock got off the sofa and walked to the bathroom mumbling ‘It isn’t that bad, is it?’ sniffing himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking for granted

‘Mrs. Hudson, Mrs. Hudson!’

Sherlock lay down on the sofa his hands under his chin in his favourite thinking pose.

Mrs. Hudson came running up the stairs expecting to find an emergency; ‘What’s the matter Sherlock?’ she panted.

‘I’m out of milk’ Sherlock simply said.

‘Oh dear is that all and you can’t fetch it because?’

‘I’m busy’

‘Doing what exactly dear?’

‘I’m thinking’

Mrs. Hudson sighed and walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge ‘You’re out of everything apparently’ she walked back to the living room.  
‘Are you out of clothes too, dear?’ she asked pointing at Sherlock’s boxers and dirty dressing gown.

Sherlock looked down at his bare leg sticking out of the dressing gown, put his gown back over his leg and shrugged ‘John is away’ he said as if that explained everything.

‘Oh and that’s why you’re moping around on the sofa all day is it?’ Mrs. Hudson walked to the windows and opened the closed curtains to let the morning light in.

Sherlock immediately closed his eyes and moaned ‘Do you have to Mrs. H?’

‘Yes I do and you go and get dressed young man’ she said with her hands in her side.

‘I have nothing to get dressed into’ Sherlock looked at her with a sad face. He was just a cute little puppy Mrs. Hudson thought.

‘You mean to say all your clothes are in the laundry?’

‘John always takes my suits to the drycleaners and does the laundry and gets milk’ Sherlock really looked sad now Mrs. Hudson thought.

‘And where is John?’

‘He has a medical convention in Edinburgh’ Sherlock sighed ‘he’s away for a fortnight’

‘But he would have made sure you would have had clothes and food before he left wouldn’t he?’ Mrs. Hudson shook her head.

‘Yes but…’ Sherlock shook his head ‘I’ve had an accident’ he frowned.

‘An accident? What do you mean, Sherlock?’

‘I was on a case and slipped into mud so one suit was ruined. I went home and changed and did an experiment involving milk and spilled some, well a lot actually and ruined another suit and the milk and John didn’t have time to fetch my other suits at the drycleaners before he left and I forgot’

‘Oh Sherlock really’ Mrs. Hudson shook her head in disbelieve. ‘I don’t know what you’d do without John!’

‘Nor I’ Sherlock sighed.

‘You know you take him for granted do you?’ Mrs. H. shook her head again ‘Well I will fetch your suits and get you some milk and bread. You go and shower. No, not another word from you young man, off you go’ she waved her hand in front of her face ‘you smell like dirty socks!’

Sherlock got off the sofa and walked to the bathroom mumbling ‘It isn’t that bad, is it?’ sniffing himself.

When he was walking back to his bedroom all showered and shaven, a clean suit and shirt were on his bed along with some clean socks and underwear. It hardly shocked Sherlock that Mrs. H. knew she could find everything including his boxers. He always knew Mrs. H. was all knowing. He felt the silk of the shirt over his bare clean skin and sighed. How long had he been lying there in his boxers he didn’t even know but he was happy he had snapped out of it in time. He could smell the fresh coffee and scrambled eggs and bacon and his stomach began to grumble. He didn’t even know how long it had been since he’d eaten. John always reminded him to eat; he never paid any attention to those things.

He dried his hair towel dry and he grabbed his jacket. Mrs. H. could be pleased; he thought when he walked into the kitchen.

‘Tadaa!’ he said when he walked in with his arms wide.

Mrs. H. giggled like a schoolgirl but the surprise was on Sherlock when he saw John standing at the stove baking the eggs.

‘John!’ he exclaimed.

‘Tadaa indeed’ John huffed ‘what’s this I hear about you not taking care of yourself while I’m away?’

‘I missed you’ Sherlock simply said. ‘I’m happy you’re back’

‘Hmph’ John said and put Sherlock’s breakfast at the table winking at Mrs. H.

Sherlock ate it all without talking and drank his coffee. John and Mrs. H. sitting at the table watching him eat.

When he was finished Sherlock sighed and looked up ‘I’m sorry’ he said.

‘What?’ John looked surprised.

‘I am taking you for granted’ Sherlock said ‘I’ve come to rely on you and I’ve taking you for granted so I’m sorry. You as well Mrs. H. Thank you’

‘Oh Sherlock’ Mrs. H. sighed.

‘Did I hear that correctly?’ John asked Mrs. Hudson.

‘Yes dear’ Mrs. Hudson smiled.

John reached over to grab Sherlock’s hand and squeezed it.

‘Oh boys’ Mrs. H. said suddenly all teary-eyed but with a smile and stood up and left but they didn’t even hear her leave.


End file.
